Midnight Angel
by pokeluver kassey36
Summary: Very short Specialshipping One-shot,Red can't sleep so he decides to take a walk,while on the walk he hears a music,and it's coming from Viridian forest,and he meets Yellow,singing?rated T just to be safe.


My first Specialshipping story.

Disclaimer:pokeluver kassey doesn't own Pokemon special or the song _Every time we touch by Cascada_

* * *

Red P.O.V.

I lay there on my bed,tried but not sleeping. I can't sleep,for some odd reason I haven't been able to sleep,somethings been on my mind,but I'm not sure what. Since I couldn't sleep,I decide to go for a walk. I was walking for a while because I ended up in Viridian forest. '_Yellow lives somewhere here'_I thought. Yellow is my friend. I thought she,at first,was a boy and later found out she was actually a she. What surprised me more was when she took her hat off to show me she was girl,I recognized her as the girl I saved in this very forest several years ago.

My train of thought was cut of by a piano playing,_'the hell is a piano playing in the middle of the night.' _I head in the direction of the music.

I eventually find a clearing,in the middle of it was a rock and someone was sitting on it. It was a teenage girl with long blonde hair flowing in a summer breeze. I then realize the girl sitting there was actually Yellow. What is she doing here in the middle of the night. I then notice she looks better with her hair down,she had a key board on her knees. She was playing a tune of a song a I knew. Then she started to sing...

_'I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,'  
'I still feel your touch in my dreams,'  
'Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why,'  
'With out you it's hard to survive'_

I look at her dumbfounded. I NEVER heard her sing,EVER. It was like I was hearing an angel at midnight...

_'Cause every time we touch I get this_ _feeling_,'  
'_And every time kiss a swear I can fly,'  
'Can't you feel my heart beat fast,I want this to last,'  
'Need you by my side,'  
'Cause every time we touch I feel the static,'  
'And every time kiss I reach for the sky,'  
'Can't you feel my heart beat so,I can't let you go'  
'Need you by my side'_

A Midnight Angel...

_'Your arms are my castle,your heart is my sky,'  
_'_They wipe away tears that I cry,'  
'Woah,the good and the bad times,we been through them all,'  
'You make me rise when I faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall ,'_

That sings to the heavens and gods...

_'Cause every time we touch I get this_ _feeling_,'  
'_And every time kiss a swear I can fly,'  
'Can't you feel my heart beat fast,I want this to last,'  
'Need you by my side,'  
'Cause every time we touch I feel the static,'  
'And every time kiss I reach for the sky,'  
'Can't you feel my heart beat so,I can't let you go'  
'Need you by my_side'

What's this feeling in my chest,it feels like it's about burst. It hurts. I feel like I want to go over to her and...

_'Cause every time we touch I get this_ _feeling_,'  
'_And every time kiss a swear I can fly,'  
'Can't you feel my heart beat fast,I want this to last,'  
'Need you by my side,'  
_  
And...

_'Cause every time we touch I feel the static,'  
'And every time kiss I reach for the sky,'  
'Can't you feel my heart beat so,I can't let you go'  
'Need you by my side'_

And... I realized now,as she is singing,that she is beautiful,and always has been and I want to,kiss her,because of it.

_I can't let you go'  
'Need you by my side'_

I can't deny it any longer. I love Yellow and it's been like that for a long,LONG,time. Now I want to confess my feelings. Yellow sang the song several more time and I couldn't take it anymore. I got up from my spying spot and walked slowly to Yellow. My face grew hotter with every step I took. "Y-Yellow,"I asked unsure.

She looks up at me and smiles. "Couldn't sleep as well?,"She asked. I nod my head and sit down next to her. I point at the key board in her lap,she started to blush. "I-I uuhhh,"she had a hard time trying to think of an excuse even though I know what it is she does."You sing good,"I say with a tint of pink on my cheeks,she looks at me with wide eyes,"You heard me?,"she asked. I rub the back of my neck,"Y-Ya." She looks away and starts talking to herself,"Oh no,no one was supposed to find out,"she said.

"Find out what?,"I ask. She looks at me,"Well,I guess I can tell you since your my best friend,"she said,"Every since I was little I wanted to be,believe it or not,a famous singer,but then you saved me that one time when I got lost in the forest and got attacked,then the Lance thing came up,and then Pryce,and then...,"

"Ok I get it,"I said,"I never knew you wanted to be a singer,"I said smiling at her. "Well I do but,"she paused,"I don't think I'm good enough,"she said looking at the ground. I look at her,"what do you mean you aren't good enough,"by now I was kneeling in front of her,holding her hands. She was blushing,"Well I'm not the best at everything," she replied."Yellow look at me,"I said. She was still looking at the ground,"Look at me"I say again. This time she did and when I saw her face,she had tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?,"I ask her. "W-Well,when I was little...I would always sing...in front...of people...and they...would always...either make...fun of...me...or say I sang hor-horribly,"she sobbed.

I then,out of instinct,hugged her. She sobbed into my shirt. After a while she calmed down and we stayed like that for a while.

"Yellow look at me,"I say. I put my finger under her chin and tilted it to my eye level. I then,ever so gently,move closer. Then our lips touch. I could tell Yellow's eyes were wide with surprise,but then she started to return the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck,while I wrapped my arms around her waist. I could feel heat rise up my face,I felt sparks on my lips,like I was melting into my lips. I wished it could last forever,alas,we need to breathe and we part our lips. I look her in the eyes and say,"You're the best at everything to me."

She then smiled at me.

That night,after so long,I got sleep thanks to my new girl friend and her singing.

* * *

**So how was it,to little,to much?It's my first story so don't judge me. So please review or PM.**

Until next time,see ya.


End file.
